Stories: Once Upon a Chatroom
''Blue Ocean'''' and Coffee Cookie are very different. But both of them have something in common: They love surfing the internet. Long before they met each other in real life, they met each other by the internet, and as the days went by, they became very close friends. This is the story of their online friendship, how everything started once upon a chatroom.'' Cast * Blue Ocean * Coffee Cookie * Jamie (cameos) Story It's daytime in New York City, somewhere in Manhattan. Coffee Cookie is at work, doing some documents and paperwork, when... A chat notification appears on her computer. Sarah: 'Huh? A notification...Never mind. ''*keeps working on documents* ''Meanwhile, Blue Ocean is in his laboratory, giving the final touches to one of his inventions while he was on the internet.'' 'Blue Ocean: '''Ok, let's enter a chatroom while we're working. ''*enters the chatroom* '' Let's see who's online now. ''Blue Ocean finds the chatroom inactive. 'Blue Ocean: '''I wonder if there's anyone still connected here. *''types in "Hello?"* 'Sarah: '''Wonder if I should type something back.... *types in "Hi"*'' * cappuccinosarah (Sarah): So...who are you? * oceanblue3000 (Blue Ocean): Hi! Nice to see someone is here. You can call me Blue Ocean. Who are you? * cappuccinosarah: I'm Sarah * oceanblue3000: Well then, nice to meet you, Sarah! A few minutes before coming here I was watching a few cat videos. Want to see some? * cappuccinosarah: Yeah! I'd like to. * oceanblue3000: Here you go! *''insert cat video links* '' '''Sarah: Okay....I still gotta go to work tho. * cappuccinosarah: Gtg back to work bye! * oceanblue3000: Got it. I hope we can chat some other time! Bye! After a day of work, Coffee Cookie leaves he office, goes back home, and goes to her laptop. Both Blue Ocean and Coffee Cookie enter the chatroom and find each other again. * oceanblue3000: Hello again Sarah! * cappuccinosarah: Uh...hi * oceanblue3000: So, how've you been today? * cappuccinosarah: good Coffee Cookie then goes to her kitchen and makes some coffee. She then grabs her mug and goes back to her bedroom, where her laptop is. * oceanblue3000: By the way, do you like cappucinos? Just thought of it seeing your username. Sarah: Interesting question... * cappuccinosarah: Yeah! * oceanblue3000: Cool. I'm drinking one right now while I work on my latest invention. I'm an inventor, by the way. * cappuccinosarah: Oh! Well I guess you must be pretty smart...and handsome... Blue Ocean's Lab. Blue Ocean is drinking his cappucino while working on a new machine, and is still chatting with Coffee Cookie. Blue Ocean: 'Wow, this progressed pretty quickly. (blushes a bit) * oceanblue3000: Well, I guess so. What about you? What's your occupation? * cappuccionsarah: Oh, just a cubicle worker. * oceanblue3000: I see. I bet you're one of the best workers at the company. * cappuccinosarah: I am! howdya get a good guess? * oceanblue3000: Lucky guess, I suppose. You also guessed well, I am pretty smart, if I can say so myself. * cappuccinosarah: I see. * anonymous (Another person): hello is anybody here * anonymous: what are you guys talking about * cappuccinosarah: Uhh.... * oceanblue3000: Well... * cappuccinosarah: who are you? * anonymous: im no one * anonymous: okay fine ill tell my name is shelby * oceanblue3000: Hi Shelby. '''Sarah: '''This is getting....awkward. '''Blue Ocean: ('clicks on "send private message") This should help. * oceanblue3000 (private message to Sarah): Sarah, if you want we can continue chatting here. I'll be honest to you, thing were starting to get awkward over there with Shelby. * cappuccinosarah: Agreed. Coffee Cookie notices the clock. * cappuccinosarah: okay gtg sleep, bye! * oceanblue3000: Bye, see you some other time. ''Coffee Cookie shuts down her computer, puts it on her desk, and sleeps. The next day...she recieves a package.'' '''Jamie: Package delivery for Sarah Sweetdough! Coffee Cookie: 'Huh? I never ordered anything! ''*opens the package* ''Ohmygosh, it's the Wacom Intuos I've ordered! Thank you! '''Jamie: '''There's also this other package for you. *''gives her another package* 'Coffee Cookie: '''Huh? ''*opens it* It's a bag of cappucino powder. The bag says "Making yourself a cappucino has never been easier! Add a teaspoon to a cup of water and you'll have instant cappucino!" The package also contains several coupons for buying at a boutique near where Coffee Cookie lives. Finally, it contains a note that says: "from your friend, who's blue as the ocean. Hope you enjoy it." 'Coffee Cookie: '''Awww! '''Jamie: '''Sign here please. ''*takes out signature pad* Coffee Cookie signs her name, grabs the packages, and slams the door. Jamie...well, he just leaves. '''Coffee Cookie: '''Whoa, I didn't expect that! Definitely not! '''Blue Ocean: ''*in his lab* ''Well, I hope she likes what I got her. I wonder if she's on chat right now. * oceanblue3000: Hi * cappuccinosarah: eyyy! * cappuccinosarah: Thanks for the package * cappuccinosarah: Howdya know I was into shopping anyway? * oceanblue3000: Well, it was another lucky guess. Wow, we're having pretty lucky guesses lately, aren't we? Trivia * Blue Ocean and Sarah are in different locations throughout the story, and are not in the same place. Category:Stories